


Interference Patterns

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Minor Character(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Powers that Be never could resist the urge to meddle, but not all superior races see things the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference Patterns

"Look," the little demon said, impatiently. "These guys are at the center of a lot of portents; they'll have more influence over the fate of the universe than you ever will. If you would just reconsider..."

"We will not interfere," Anateaus replied. "The young ones have good intentions, but they cannot yet be trusted. To give them too much power before they learn that their way is not the _only_ way would be a grave mistake."

Of course, that was the point, Whistler fumed. Dragging SG-1 and their supporters down would cushion the positive disruptions in the Balance that Summers and her unexpected entourage were predicted to cause. "Oh, come on," he coaxed. "It's just minor technology-- and it's not even offensive! You know what they're likely to run into out there; a little help now could save a _lot_ of lives."

Anateaus shook his head serenely. "We will not assist you. And now, I must return to our guests."

Whistler sighed irritably. Abstinent twig-headed bastards; the Nox never were of any use, but that annoying glow-bug Oma had forbidden the Powers from meddling directly with these guys, so he'd had to try. Hopefully, there'd be other opportunities soon enough.


End file.
